Lost You
by Heproditeus ChoLee
Summary: Sungmin kesal diakhir tahun, Kyuhyun tidak mengambil cuti. Sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya dan mood swing sama sekali tidak membantu, hingga saat Sungmin kecelakaan dan mengalami Amnesia, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sungmin sebelum tahun baru. Pervert dan Jahil, ide bagus bukan?/KyuMin! Yaoi! Romance/Fluffy! Chap 2 UP! End!
1. Chapter 1

—**Lost you –**

**Genre : Romance/Fluffy/Humor**

**Rated : M**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**YAOI/Boys Love**

**The main idea of this story is wholly MINE**

**Lost you © Heproditeus ChoLee**

* * *

><p>Dengan kesal Lee Sungmin menekan deret tombol dilayar sentuh, gerakannya yang karas seperti ingin menekan lansung wajah suaminya di kantor pusat Lexus Inc.<p>

"Yeoboseyo.."

"Jangan katakan hal yang sama untuk tiga kali Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak ingin mendengar 'Akan kutelpon nanti' lagi."

"T-tapi Ming, Aku benar-benar sibuk, Investor dari—

"Jadi Investor-mu lebih penting daripada aku?!"

"Mengertilah Ming, Ini benar-benar tidak bisa!"

"…"

"Oke, mood swing-mu itu benar-benar buruk, tapi untuk saat ini—

"Baik, mereka lebih penting!"

"Ming, M-maaf.. Ak—

Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt.

Line telepon terputus saat Kyuhyun belum sempat meminta maaf. Dia membentak Sungmin, tidak sengaja sebenarnya tapi seharusnya Sungmin mengerti rapat kali ini bukan main-main, dan Kyuhyun seharusnya juga mengerti Sungmin yang sedang _Mood Swing_ tidak akan mau mendengarkan apapun.

"_Mr Cho, We don't have much time." _Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ikalnya, mengumpat sebelum kembali keruang rapat.

* * *

><p>"Baik, itu porsi ke empat, masih ingin pesan?"<p>

Foxy Sungmin menggelap jengkel, Hyukjae merasa tengkuknya dijatuhi bongkahan es, dia salah saat bertanya kepada Sungmin yang sedang bersuasana buruk seperti ini.

"Aku pikir bukan kau yang membayar untuk ini, jadi kenapa harus peduli?"

"B-bukan begitu Min, hanya saja ini tidak bagus untukmu, kau bilang tadi pagi mengalami mual."

"Aku makan untuk menghilangkan mual dan melupakan si Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan itu, kau keberatan?"

"T-tidak." Hyukjae menggeleng cepat sebelum sumpit daging melayang ke dahi-nya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu diam disitu sampai aku selesai!"

Sungmin kembali menyuapkan irisan daging sapi kemulutnya, makan seperti biasa tidak akan memperbaiki apapun, tidak peduli jika empat porsi daging akan merusak dietnya, lagipula berat badannya bertambah tiga minggu terakhir walaupun Sungmin telah menjaga pola makan.

Diseberang meja Hyukjae hanya bisa duduk diam, dia sudah mencoba megingatkan tapi Sungmin benar-benar keras kepala disaat-saat tertentu, dia aneh. Sungmin akan meracau dan terisak jengkel saat berat badannya naik, tapi akan makan diluar batas saat suasana hatinya buruk, dan sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik Hyukjae hanya bisa menjadi pendengar dan penurut yang baik. Mengingatkan? Sungmin itu juara nasional taekwondo saat senior high school, jadi tulang yang patah bukan pilihan bagus,

Drtt.. Drtt.. Drtt.

Ponsel Hyukjae bergetar diatas meja, dengan ID Calling Lee Donghae.

"Min.. Aku harus mengangkat telponku.." Sungmin acuh, hanya mengangguk tidak peduli. Hyukjae meraih ponselnya dimeja, bangkit dari sana menuju sudut restaurant. Dia bersyukur dalam hati, dan mengunggumankan ribuan terima kasih untuk Donghae yang menyelamatkannya dari Sungmin.

"Iya, Hae?"

"**Kau dimana?"**

"Di Myungdeong, menemani Sungmin makan."

"**Mm.. begini, aku ingin mengajakmu menonton, tapi jika kau sibuk tidak apa-apa, mungkin lain kali sa—**

"Aku tidak sibuk!" Hyukjae menyela.

"**Tapi tadi kau bilang.."**

"Aku juga tidak terlalu dibutuhkan sebagai penasehat atau pendengar yang baik disini, jadi kurasa aku bisa."

"**Benarkah?"**

"Tentu, aku akan pamit pada Sungmin."

"**Oke, kau ingin aku menjemput atau kau yang kemari?"**

"Aku saja yang kesana."

"**Goldstar Movies, kau tau dimanakan? Aku menunggu dipintu masuk."**

"**Aku akan segera kesana. Gumawo Hae-ah.."**

Pip

Hyukjae melonjak girang, untuk alasan pertama dia bisa lepas dari Sungmin dan lainnya, orang yang dia sukai mengajaknya menonton film, hari yang indah walaupun awalanya dia harus mendapat semprotan Sungmin.

Dia kembali kemeja tempat Sungmin masih menghabiskan porsi ke-limanya, Hyukjae menghela nafas, dia tidak mengerti akan perubahan mood Sungmin pagi ini, pria manis itu hanya bercerita tentang suaminya yang terlalu sibuk dan mengacuhkan telepon dari Sungmin, sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Hyukjae tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengacuhkan atau membentak Sungmin seperti yang diceritakan, hanya saja suasana hati yang buruk berpengaruh pada majas di kalimat Sungmin.

"Senang sekali." Itu sindiran, Hyukjae menyengir. "Donghae menelpon, dan mengajakku menonton."

Foxy itu berbinar, mood swing lagi. Dia memang sedang buruk hari ini, tapi bukan berarti Sungmin akan mengekang Hyukjae juga, dia tahu pasangan beda alam itu sudah lama saling menyukai hanya saja belum ada waktu yang tepat, Sungmin yakin Hyukjae pasti senang sekali, dan Sungmin akan bahagia jika sahabatnya bisa bahagia. Jadi.. Tidak ada alasan lain untuk menahan Hyukjae lebih lama.

"Pergilah kalau begitu." Dia tersenyum.

"Benar kau tidak apa?"

"Memangnya kalau aku menahanmu, kau akan tetap disini?"

"Yah, hanya sulit percaya akan semudah ini."

Sungmin mencibir. "Kau berencana merengek padaku?"

Dia tertawa memperlihatkan gusi uniknya. "Sebenarnya iya, kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi."

"Emm, cepatlah berpacaran.."

Semburat merah membayangi pipi Hyukjae. "Aishh, Hyungie.."

"Kau sudah dewasa Hyukjae."

"Baiklah."

Cup

"Jangan makan lebih terlalu banyak, Kyuhyun hanya terlalu sibuk. Dia tidak mungkin sengaja mengacuhkan-mu, aku malah kasihan padanya kalau kau acuhkan."

"Sudah, sana pergi."

"Aku menyayangimu Minnie Hyung~"

* * *

><p>Menjejakan kakinya ditengah padatnya arus Myungdeong, Sungmin baru saja selesai membeli beberapa perlengkapan rumah tangga-nya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia masih kesal, tapi tidak bisa berlama-lama. Sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele, tapi si Cho itu melupakan dua hari lagi malam tahun baru. Dan juga.. ulang tahunnya.<p>

Sungmin memang tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mendapat libur akhir tahun dari pekerjaan Presdirnya, perusahaan itu penting, tapi apakah cuti selama tiga hari akan membuatnya bangkrut? Berbicara soal ekonomi perdagangan Sungmin tidak pernah mau mendengar alasan Kyuhyun.

Dia ulang tahun, hanya ingin Kyuhyun mengambil cuti untuk merayakannya, sulitkah? Ini hampir menginjak satu tahun pernikahan mereka, dan tiga tahun saling mengenal.. tidak mungkin Kyuhyun lupa bukan?

Mendumel dalam hati, Sungmin masih melangkah tidak fokus, dia di Zebra Cross dalam keadaan lampu hijau, suara klakson itu sungguh memekakan telinga, tapi setelah tiga detik bunyi gesekan ban mobil dengan aspal menggema.

Ckiiitttt

"Aaaaakhhhh.."

OoO

* * *

><p>OoO<p>

Kyuhyun berlari kalut dikoridor rumah sakit, matanya menyalang pada tiap pintu ruang pasien. Ponselnya kembali berbunyi saat masih dalam suasana rapat, ID Caller Minimi, Kyuhyun menulikan telinga dengan bisik2 tak ramah para Investor, hanya keluar dan mengangkat telepon, kalimat 'Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan' membuat Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan ruang rapat.

137, itu nomor kamarnya. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan tidak sabar.

"Sungmin?"

"Ah, tuan Cho.. Itu mengagetkan."

Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Maaf dokter, Istri saya?"

"Dia mengalami benturan kepala, dan lecet dibagian siku, aku tidak berharap kemungkinan bahwa—

"Enggh~"

Itu suara Sungmin yang sedang berusaha membuka mata, dia terbangun tapi Foxy-nya bingung. Kyuhyun segera meraih punggungnya membantu Sungmin duduk, tidak ada perban dikepala, tapi ada bekas membiru dipelipis sebelah kiri.

"Oh Tuhan, Ming~ Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun khawatir, dia bahkan berlari meninggalkan mobilnya yang terjebak macet di jalan penuh salju. Istrinya kecelakaan, Kyuhyun hampir mati memikirkan bagaimana dia hidup jika tidak ada Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin diam, menatap Kyuhyun lalu dokter disampingnya.

"Kau doktenya.. lalu..

.. Dia siapa?"

JDER

Dunia terasa berputar, Kyuhyun merasa pening saat mata foxy itu menatap penuh tanya, dan mual saat Sungmin bertanya siapa dirinya, jangan bilang kalau..

"Aku sudah mengkhawatirkan hal ini, Sungmin sepertinya mengalami _Amnesia retrograde_, dari benturan dikepalanya mungkin hanya sementara, jenisnya ringan, dia bisa mengingat masa lalu sepenuhnya tapi tidak untuk beberapa tahun terakhir, mungkin sedikit perawatan emosional bisa membantu ingatannya kembali."

Kakinya lemas, Kyuhyun berpegang pada sisi ranjang Sungmin. Air mata bodohnya mendesak untuk keluar.

"Cobalah memberinya ransangan memori kalian beberapa tahun terakhir, itu akan sangat membantu Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Terima kasih dokter."

"Sama-sama, Sungmin bisa pulang untuk hari ini setelah mengurus administrasinya, saya permisi."

Pintu tertutup, kini hanya dia dan Sungmin. Istri-nya masih menatap bingung.

"Dokter itu bilang.. Aku mengalami amnesia, benarkah?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku Ming?" Sungmin menggeleng dengan kening mengkerut.

"Kau siapa?" Kyuhyun beringsut memeluk Sungmin namun pria manis itu mundur karena takut, rasanya asing dan benar-benar tidak nyaman saat ada orang baru yang berperilaku intim seperti itu.

Kyuhyun melunglai. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat ya." Tapi Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah setelahnya, masih ada dua hari sebelum ulang tahun Sungmin, dia tidak boleh seperti ini, istrinya membutuhkannya.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama. Aku… Suamimu Cho Kyuhyun."

"Yeee?! Kau bercandakan?"

"Aku serius Ming, kita sudah menikah hampir satu tahun."

"Apa yang kau biacarakan?"

"Lihat, ini cincinku, dan kau juga memakainya." Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin, memperlihatkan kilauan emas putih dijari manis Sungmin.

"T-tapi…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ini mungkin akan sulit, jadi kita harus mulai dari awal Ming, sekarang kita pulang."

Dia meraih pinggang Sungmin untuk berdiri, hampir merangkul jika Sungmin tidak menepis tangannya. "M-maaf Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi aku tidak nyaman seperti ini dengan orang baru."

"B-baiklah, kalau begitu ayo pulang."

"Terima kasih tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"A-apa?! Kau akan pulang kerumah bukan?"

"Tentu saja, sekarang musim dingin. Aku merindukan coklat hangat buatan Eomma-ku."

"Tidak Ming, maksudku.. bukan rumahmu, tapi rumah kita, rumah kau dan aku."

"Kau bercanda?! Baik ini keterlaluan, kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?!"

_Ini Sungmin tiga tahun yang lalu, sangat tempramen._

"Hheeuh.. Kita pulang kerumah Cho Sungmin!"

Tidak peduli Sungmin yang berteriak, Kyuhyun merangkul pinggangnya posesif, menggeret Sungmin keluar dari pekarangan rumah sakit. Sungmin harus pulang, dan memandangi photo pernikahan mereka sebesar 1m x 1m yang dipajang diruang tengah. Dengan melihat seisi rumah juga mungkin Sungmin akan mengingat sesuatu.

"Yah!"

"Diam atau Kucium."

"Apa?! Yah. Pria pervert sepertimu bukan tipeku, apa kau berbohong tentang pernikahan itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeram, tidak peduli penghuni taman rumah sakit menatap mereka. "Sekali lagi Sungmin, sekali lagi saja kau benar-benar akan kucium!"

"Yah! Kaummpphh."

Cup~

"Bicara lagi!"

"Kurang Ajmmmpphh."

Cup!

"CHO KYUHYUNMMMmmpphh."

OoO

* * *

><p>OoO<p>

"I-ini?!"

Mulut Sungmin terbuka saat Kyuhyun ternyata bersungguh-sungguh tentang pernikahan yang diceritakannya, Photo itu besar sekali, dengan dia dan Kyuhyun memakai tuksedo pernikahan di Altar, dan.. dan… Dia berciuman?! Dengan Kyuhyun?!

"Itu diambil saat sesi ciuman setelah ikrar. Ah.. Terima kasih untuk Yesung Hyung, dia memotretnya dengan sangat baik."

"T-tapii…"

"Di ponselku masih ada.."

"Photo pernikahan kita?"

"Bukan, lebih dari itu."

Sungmin mengerutkan hidung dengan bingung.

"Photo saat kita selesai bercinta, kau ingin melihatnya? Sexy sekali."

Sungmin berteriak dan Kyuhyun berlari menuju lantai atas, dia tersenyum. Cara ini yang paling baik, sifat dan ingatan Sungmin kembali pada tiga tahun yang lalu, itu artinya Kyuhyun juga harus kembali ke tiga tahun yang lalu. Jahil dan Pervert. Rite?

_Setidaknya jika Sungmin sulit mengingatnya, aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk kedua kali._

* * *

><p>"Diam saja? Tidak ingin mandi lalu tidur?"<p>

"T-tapi…"

"Baik, dirumah ini hanya ada dua kamar, kamar kita, dan satu kamar lagi sudah digunakan sebagai kamar bayi."

"Kita sudah punya anak?!"

"Belum, tapi perencanaannya sudah. Kau yang mendekorasi kamar itu sendiri Sungmin, didalamnya hanya ada box bayi dan mainan."

Kyuhyun mengeringkan rambutnya, berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Dia merebahkan diri bersiap memejamkan mata, tapi saat melihat Sungmin…

"Jadi sayang, kau setuju tidak jika kita bercinta malam ini?, ingatanmu pasti akan cepat pulih."

Brukh

Bantalan sofa melayang ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau menggodaku sekali lagi saja, aku benar-benar akan pulang kerumah Eomma dan Appa!"

"Kau tau mereka akan khawatir jika kita bertengkar."

"Kita tidak bertengkar."

Kyuhyun memasang tampang polos. "Tapi kau meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah, pergi begitu saja untuk menginap, jadi.. jika bukan bertengkar namanya apa?"

Mendengus sebal, Sungmin memasuki kamar mandi dan membanting pintu. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan… hahaha, dia itu Hahaha.."

"Tapi rasanya seperti pertama kali menarik perhatiannya dulu, berdebar sekali." Kyuhyun berguman dan memegangi dadanya. Dia tersenyum.

"Ini akan menyenangkan Mingie~…"

* * *

><p>OoO<p>

**To Be Continued**

OoO

A/N : Haloo, ini saya^^, ada yang menunggu? Mm.. berhubung Joyday tinggal lima hari lagi, jadi ini Project ff dari saya, Ini **Twoshoot** yah.. Chap endingnya dan yang'Iya-iya'-nya (Ini warning) bakal di post saat Joyday nanti^^ semoga suka^^

Untuk yang munggu 'The Proposition' sabar ya, saya sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini, mungkin besok atau lusa. Saya janji akan mengusahakan secepatnya^^

See Youuu.. Review.. Review.. Review.. (^3^)9

Sign,

Heproditeus ChoLee


	2. Chapter 2

—**Lost you –**

**Genre : Romance/Fluffy/Humor**

**Rated : M**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**YAOI/Boys Love**

**The main idea of this story is wholly MINE**

**Lost you © Heproditeus ChoLee**

**NOTE! : Mohon dibaca A/N yang saya lampirkan dibawah nanti, karena menyangkut kelanjutan saya untuk berkarya dibidang fanfiction KyuMin.**

* * *

><p>Pagi yang dingin diakhir desember, hamparan salju menyelimuti pelataran jalan dan halaman rumah, beberapa orang berdiam diri didepan perapian, atau memilih menonton acara natal, lalu sisanya masih bergelung dibawah hangatnya selimut.<p>

Kyuhyun melilitkan syal coklat kelehernya, mematut didepan cermin memastikan dia sempurna, jam dinding menujukan pukul tujuh pagi, belum ada orang yang berniat keluar rumah pada cuaca pagi yang dingin terkecuali Kyuhyun yang bersemangat membangunkan Sungmin satu jam yang lalu.

Pria manis itu menggerutu, hari masih pagi dan sangat dingin. Kyuhyun harus punya alasan penting untuk membawanya keluar dari selimut, kecupan dipagi hari yang menyebalkan, benar-benar membawa bantal guling ke wajah Kyuhyun sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Sedang suaminya hanya tertawa geli.

Bunyi derit pintu kamar mandi mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun, matanya menatap Sungmin yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Dandanan manis dengan coat coklat dan syal putihnya, rambutnya tertutup topi rajut dengan sedikit poni dibagian depan.

"Hai manis~" Godaan selamat pagi sedang Sungmin berdecak tak suka.

"Jadi.. Siap untuk pergi?"

"Aku berharap ini benar-benar penting Kyuhyun."

"Ini menyangkut ingatanmu sayang, apa ada yang lebih penting?"

Sungmin merenggut. "Berhenti memanggilku sayang, itu terlalu intim untuk seseorang yang Amnesia." Kyuhyun mengedikan bahu riang.

Sungmin menelisik cermin sesaat sebelum bersuara, "Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Itu kejutan, tidak bisa diberitahu."

"Huh? sangat menyebalkan."

"Sttt."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, mengaitkan jemari mereka. Meski canggung, Kyuhyun bersyukur Sungmin tidak protes.

"Wait and See okay?"

* * *

><p>Bunyi decitan antara pelataran parkir dan ban mobil, cukup mendecap diantara hamparan putih salju yang dingin. Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka sampai setelah tiga puluh menit perjalanan. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sumringah Sungmin memandang bingung bangunan didepannya.<p>

"Ini…."

"Tidak ingin turun?" Sempat terdiam namun Sungmin mengangguk untuk turun lebih dulu, diikuti dengan Kyuhyun dibelakang, mereka berdiam diri dihalamannya bersama menatap Gereja.

"Sudah merasa familiar?"

"Huh?"

"Tempat ini, kau tidak merasa familiar?" Sungmin mengerutkan kening.

"Lihat baik-baik, dan cobalah ingat sesuatu."

"Jadi maksudmu, kita punya kenangan disini?"

"Itu kejutannya.."

"Kata menyebalkan itu lagi." Dengus Sungmin. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun."

"Bagaimana kalau masuk?"

"Tidak apa-apa?"

Sakian kerjapan polos yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tentu saja, memangnya Tuhan pernah melarang seseorang mendatangi rumah sucinya."

Tapakan langkah keduanya sampai didaun pintu yang kokoh, Kyuhyun berangsur mendorongnya untuk terbuka, memperlihatkan arsitektur bagian dalam gereja yang khas eropa abad pertengahan. Sungmin melangkah masuk dengan langkah tersendat antara ragu juga rasa kagum.

"Sudah bisa?"

"Bisa beri aku sedikit petunjuk?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Tentu.. mmm… bagaimana kalau tentang tempat ini yang membuat kau dan aku menjadi kita."

"Kata-katamu lucu."

"Bagian mananya?"

Sungmin tertawa gemas, matanya melengkung dengan indah.

"Baik, tebakannya adalah.. tempat ini adalah tempat kita jadian?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Lebih dari itu."

Sungmin menyempitkan kelopak matanya, mengalihkan tatapannya pada bagian depan dari kursi jema'at, arsitektur di dinding dan dilangit-langit terlihat indah, Kristal merah dan biru juga sangat cantik dengan ukiran Jesus dan Bunda Maria, serta beberapa malaikat kecil bersayap putih.

Seketika matanya melebar, Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin berjalan menuju pelataran. "Ini familiar.." Gumannya.

"Bukankah ini ukiran dinding yang sama dengan di foto itu?" Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku benar bukan? Jadi kita menikah disini?"

Tawa renyah Kyuhyun terdengar, dia ikut mendekat ketempat Sungmin yang masih mengagumi ukiran dinding. "Benar, kau tau siapa yang memilih tempatnya?"

"Aku?"

"Bukan, Aku." Sungmin menggeram gemas.

"Alasanmu?"

"Itu alasan milikmu Sungmin."

"Membingungkan sekali…"

Dia tertawa lagi bermaksud memeluk pinggang Sungmin, tapi pria manis itu menolak dengan menjaga jarak. "Mau kuceritakan tidak?"

"Berlaku mesum ditempat suci itu bisa terkena kutukan."

"Aku ini suamimu.."

"Aku masih belum mengingatnya."

"Ya sudah.." Kyuhyun berpura-pura mendesah kecil untuk beringsut beberapa langkah menjauh, menggoda pria manis yang kini berkepala batu itu untuk terpancing bersama.

Sungmin menggapai lengan kanan Kyuhyun dengan merengut. "Kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi sekali untuk ini, jika kau tidak menceritakannya maka aku benar-benar akan pulang kerumah Eomma." Kyuhyun mencibir, mendengus samar sebelum mengalah untuk itu.

"Sebenarnya rencana pernikahan kita di Prancis. Tapi dibatalkan"

"Apa karena biayanya tidak cukup?"

Kyuhyun yang gemas mengamit hidung Sungmin. "Kau pikir aku bisa bangkrut hanya karena menikah diluar negeri?"

"Lalu?"

"Tiga hari sebelum menikah kau mengajakku kesini." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin duduk bersama dikursi barisan depan.

"Coba bayangkan, betapa menggemaskannya Lee Sungmin saat bercerita tentang mitos." Sungmin merenggut. "Yang orang-orang anggap mitos itu terkadang adalah keajaiban Kyuhyun. Tuhan sengaja menyusunnya seperti itu agar tidak semua orang menginginkannya."

"Nah, kau mengatakan hal yang sama persis satu tahun yang lalu…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Kau bercerita banyak hal tentang mitos gereja ini... dan salah satu dari mitosmu itu benar-benar membuatku tertarik, akhirnya kita menikah disini dan Siwon Hyung terpaksa mencari pastor yang mau menikahkan pasangan sesama jenis."

Diam-diam tangan Kyuhyun mulai merangkul pinggang Sungmin dari samping. Rasanya hampir melompat senang saat kali ini tidak ada pemberontakan.

"Lalu apa mitosnya?" Pandangan berbinar Sungmin jatuh di Orbs kelam Kyuhyun, terus menariknya untuk semakin dalam.

"Jika kau menikah dan berciuman digereja ini bersama orang yang kau cintai, maka dikehidupan sekarang ataupun nanti dia akan tetap menjadi milikmu."

* * *

><p>Mereka turun di deretan kaki lima, kota Seoul yang tidak pernah mati selalu ramai dimalam hari. Jajakan tenda makanan berderet rapi disepanjang garis bazar. Lima belas menit yang lalu Sungmin mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa ia belum ingin pulang, jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membawa Sungmin ketempat kenangan mereka.<p>

"Pasar malam?"

Kyuhyun diam mengamit lengan Sungmin lalu berjalan bersamanya, mendekati pondok disudut kanan. "Ini tempatnya."

Sungmin memutar kepalanya, pondok sederhana dengan dua meja panjang serta kursi untuk pengunjung, menunya beragam dengan hidangan Soup berkuah khas tempat makan yang hangat dimalam hari.

Kyuhyun menariknya untuk duduk bersebelahan, karena memang suasanya tak seperti di restaurant atau café yang cocok untuk berhadapan, jadi posisi bersebelahan akan menyenangkan. Lagipula saat masih pacaran dulu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu duduk disini, dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Jadi kali ini masih sama?" itu bibi Han yang datang mencatat pesanan. Kyuhyun terkekeh senang. "Bibi selalu tahu yang terbaik."

"Samgyetang dan kue labu manis?" Tanya bibi Han dengan senyuman.

"Mencari makanan hangat dimalam hari bibi.. disini yang terbaik, jadi aku dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk berkencan."

"Pasangan yang manis huh? Menikah dan pacaran disaat yang bersamaan?"

"Itu letak kebahagiannya."

"Sejujurnya aku senang kalian kemari, sudah lama semenjak yang terakhir kali."

Kyuhyun meringis. "Yah, perusahaan benar-benar mengganggu."

"Jangan terlalu sering berselingkuh dengan dokumen Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin pasti kesepian.. Benarkan sayang?"

Sebenarnya pria manis itu masih cukup bingung, namun dengan klise tatakrama dia mengerjap dan mengangguk canggung. "Terjadi sesuatu dengan istri manismu Kyuhyun?"

"Kepalanya terbentur, jadi ingatannya agak sedikit terganggu."

"Amnesia jangka pendek?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Bibi Han mengusap pundak Kyuhyun, pria itu tampak kecewa tapi berusaha kuat disaat yang bersamaan. "Dia akan segera mengingat semuanya, teruslah berusaha."

"Terimakasih."

"Huh.. Tapi kau beruntung Sungmin tidak meninggalkanmu, biasanya orang yang amnesia akan memukul seseorang yang ditemuinya dipagi hari."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Percayalah bi, aku termasuk seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Bibi Han pergi setelah menyambut tawa renyah Kyuhyun, pelanggan tidak terlalu ramai malam ini, sehingga dipojok sana hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk makan disini."

"Huh?" Sungmin mendengung bingung.

"Dua tahun yang lalu seharusnya kita berkencan di restaurant mahal yang aku sewa, tapi kau menarikku kesini."

"Kau setuju?"

"Sejak kapan aku bisa menolak seorang Lee Sungmin?"

"Haha.. Jadi aku beruntung dilahirkan sebagai Lee Sungmin?"

Pria didepannya ini benar-benar seorang yang manis, bayangan gumalan konyol tidak akan seromantis itu jika bukan hanya selingan hati di pondok soup saat pertengahan malam.

"Sungmin sang penganut anti mainstream." Kyuhyun tertawa setelahnya. "Bahkan saat aku protes dengan semua nama kuman jahat itu kau tetap menarikku kesini."

Sungmin merenggut "Jadi suamiku pembenci kakilima?"

"Awalnya begitu, tidak sehat sama sekali.. Tapi kembali berterimakasih pada Lee Sungmin yang telah merubah cara pandangku."

"Uwaahh, aku sehebat itu ternyata, pertama mitos dan sekarang kaki lima.. lalu apalagi?"

"Waktu kita tidak cukup jika harus menceritakan semuanya."

"Apa aku sebegitu pentingnya?"

"Bukan hanya sebegitu penting, tapi tidak ada yang lebih penting dibanding kau." Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun main-main. Rasa panas dipipi-nya mengancam untuk merubah permukaan putih itu menjadi warna kepiting rebus.

"Apa itu artinya aku menikahi seorang penggombal?"

"Dulu bahkan kau mengeluh karena aku sangat tidak romantis."

Riuh malam hari menemani dua manusia itu tertawa dengan riang, suasana yang membaur ditemani Samgyetang yang mereka pesan membuat malam benar-benar menjadi hangat.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOLost YouOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Tiga hari yang berlalu sangat cepat, mengawali tanggal ulang tahun istrinya dengan Sungmin yang berkunjung kerumah keluarganya.<p>

Mereka berdebat hebat dipagi hari, dengan Kyuhyun yang menolak keras Sungmin berpergian dihari pentingnya juga gertakan keras kepala dari Lee Sungmin yang merusak suasana.

Adu mulut yang tidak akan bertemu pengujung jika saja tidak ada satu diantara mereka yang bersedia mengalah, sampai Janji Sungmin untuk pulang jam delapan malam nanti meluluhkan amarah di hati Kyuhyun.

Dan sekarang masalahnya adalah..

Kejutan untuk ulang tahun yang harus Kyuhyun persipakan.

"_Candle light dinner with your precious" _Cetakan tebal itu terpampang di permukaan buku bersampul merah yang baru saja Kyuhyun beli.

Masalahnya adalah…

Kyuhyun harus menyiapkan makan malam romantic dengan kedua tangannya yang tidak mempunyai bakat didalam bidang memasak.

'_Ya tuhan.. kutuk aku' _Keluhnya dalam hati

"Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun.. untuk istrimu itu.."

* * *

><p>"Aku pulaaang.."<p>

Sungmin melangkah memasuki rumahnya dan Kyuhyun, menelisik ruangan yang kini tanpa penerangan, ada satu hingga sekian pertanyaan dibenaknya yang mengganggu Sungmin untuk alasan kenapa Kyuhyun lupa mengidupkan lampu.

Rasanya menyebalkan sekali saat tadi pagi Kyuhyun dengan keras memintanya untuk pulang dibawah jam delapan, tapi sekarang malah suaminya itu yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Awas saja dia.." Gerutu Sungmin, tangannya menelusuri tembok untuk mencari saklar lampu.

Tek

_Anayo geudeneun neukkijuo geudaedo [Do you know darling, I know you feel it too]_

_Gasaeumi malhago inneun sarangirangirangeolloyo [The words of your heart is 'love']_

_Deullyeoyo ijeneun boayo ijeneun [I hear it now, I see it now]_

_Kkotboda deo areumdaun sujubeun maeumeul [This timid feeling that is more beautifull than any flower]_

_Oroji nan geudaemaneul sarangahamnida~~~[I love you and only you]_

[Someday – Do you know]

Ditengah ruangan itu, terpatut sebuah meja makan malam dengan taplak putih, dikelilingi lilin-lilin kecil hingga sedemikian rupa berbentuk hati.

Tapi sebenarnya ada yang lebih menarik tetesan airmata Sungmin untuk jatuh lebih awal.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun berdiri disana, dengan tuxedo dan gitar, bernyanyi untuknya dengan senyuman penuh ketulusan seperti itu.

Sungmin berangsur menapak mendekati Kyuhyun ditengah sana, memandangi sinar mata teduh itu ditengah temaram lilin dan musik, satu senyuman sebelum Kyuhyun mengamit tangan Sungmin didalam genggamannya, membawa tubuh itu untuk duduk disalah satu kursi _dinner_ mereka dengan Kyuhyun yang berlutut.

"Kau tau aku tidak pintar dalam berkata-kata, aku juga bukan orang yang bisa terus membuatmu tersenyum setiap harinya.. aku bukan suami yang baik Sungmin.. Tapi, hanya dengan cintamu aku akan merasa istimewa, merasa bahwa aku bisa bernafas. Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk sempurna, aku juga tidak bisa berjanji untuk menjadi orang yang selalu kau inginkan.. tapi maukah kau mengijinkan Cho Kyuhyun untuk memegang hatimu hingga mengikatnya dengan kesempurnaan cinta kita Lee Sungmin? Untuk saat ini ataupun dikehidupan selanjutnya?"

Akhirnya buliran bening itu lolos saat Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa seromantis ini.." Sungmin melepas pelukannya, berjinjit sebelum mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat dibibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku berjanji akan mengurangi kesibukanku dengan perusahaan untuk waktu bersamamu Sungmin.. aku juga berjanji akan jauh lebih mencintaimu dari hari-hari sebelumnya, untuk itu.. bisakah kau berhenti dari Amnesia pura-pura mu?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya lucu. "Kau tau?"

Kyuhyun tertawa gemas. "Kau pikir aku baru mengenalmu kemarin? Kau harusnya tau aku yang lebih memahami dirimu dibanding siapapun."

"Maaf.."

"Tidak.. aku yang salah, maaf karena pekerjaan waktu kita menjadi sangat sedikit, rasanya aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu."

Kyuhyun mengamit pinggang Sungmin untuk merapat, menyatukan kening hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Alasanku kemarin membawamu ke gereja dan juga kaki lima bibi Han untuk kau tau betapa berharganya dirimu, walaupun aku sedang bersama para dokumen itu dikantor kau tidak pernah kosong di hati dan pikiranku."

Sesaat hening sebelum Kyuhyun membuka matanya memandang _foxy _Sungmin.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau membayar berapa hingga dokter dirumah sakit itu berbohong untukmu?"

Sungmin tertawa gemas "Aku tidak membayar berapapun."

"Huh?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingat dokter itu siapa?"

Kyuhyun menggelang polos.

"Kau ini.. dia Jihoon noona sepupuku. Dia bahkan hadir dihari pernikahan kita, keterlaluan sekali kau tidak mengingatnya."

"Jihoon noona? Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihat wajahnya. Dia tampak berbeda dengan kacamata."

"Dia bersedia membantuku setelah aku menceritakan kau yang sibuk berkencan dengan dokumen bodoh itu."

"Hey, aku sudah minta maaf untuk itu."

Mereka tertawa, Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka untuk menelisik meja dibelakang mereka.

"Jadi bisa kita makan sekarang"

Kyuhyun mengusap dahinya. "T-tentu." Jawabnya dengan cengiran.

* * *

><p>"Kau berniat membunuhku ya?"<p>

"A-aku hanya berusaha memasak untuk makan malam kita Sungmin, t-tapi.."

"Ya tuhan, aku tidak berani membayangkan berapa banyak garam yang kau taruh."

Gerutuan khas ibu-ibu cerewet yang menyebalkan, padahal rasanya moment romantic tadi baru saja berlalu, kesal dengan omelan yang tidak ada habisnya itu Kyuhyun maju menghimpit tubuh Sungmin diantara dirinya dan meja pantry.

"Y-yah! M-mau apa kau?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Menurutmu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun.. jangan macam-macam."

"Ayolah, kau memangnya tidak merindukanku hmm? Sudah lama sekali semenjak kita terakhir melakukannya."

"Apa-apaan! Kita bahkan baru melakukannya dua minggu yang lalu."

Kyuhyun menulikan pendengarannya, mengabaikan Sungmin yang menggeliat resah dikukungan tubuhnya. Bibir Kyuhyun turun perlahan untuk mengamit belahan merah muda Sungmin yang menggoda untuk disesap.

"Cho Kyummmmmphh.."

Awalnya hanya ciuman sepihak oleh Kyuhyun, namun berangsur dengan elusan didaerah pinggulnya, Sungmin terbuai untuk pasrah mengalungkan tangan dileher Kyuhyun, meluasakan lidah Kyuhyun untuk merasuki rongga mulut Sungmin , demi menyesap bibir dan ciuman lebih dalam.

"Enghh~"

"Kita lanjutkan diranjang sayang~" Desah Kyuhyun dengn jilatan ditelinga Sungmin.

* * *

><p>Brush<p>

"T-tunggu."

Kyuhyun mendengus samar "Apa lagi?"

Tundaan yang menyebalkan, jika itu di waktu lain mungkin Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja dengan jeda yang Sungmin berikan, tapi ini diranjang, dengan tubuh mereka yang sudah tak berkain, bahkan dibawah sana milik Kyuhyun sudah hampir masuk setelah melewati _foreplay_ yang panjang.

"Biarkan aku selesaikan ini lalu kita bicara bagaimana?"

Sungmin mencubit pinggul Kyuhyun. "Tidak sabaran! Aku hanya ingin kau pelan-pelan." Gerutunya.

Satu kecupan didahi Sungmin, menyusul dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang merengkuh pinggang Sungmin untuk lebih tinggi dari bokongnya. "Aku janji."

"Ughh.." Kepala kejantanannya sudah masuk dengan ringisan Sungmin. Sensasi luar biasa ini akan selalu keduanya rasakan saat penyatuan mereka, tautan yang menggabung dua menjadi satu yang sempurna.

"Aku akan bergerak." Sungmin mengangguk.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Ahh! Rasanya selalu seluarhh ohh biasa inihh.."<p>

Sementara Sungmin sibuk mendesah dengan hentakan dibagian bawah, Kyuhyun membawa hidungnya menyusuri dada Sungmin, berhenti di nipple yang tegang dengan kuluman penuhnya. Mengajak tangan Sungmin untuk menyesatkan jarinya di surai coklat Kyuhyun.

"Sshh.."

Sret

Bruk

Kyuhyun bangun dengan tubuh Sungmin yang mengangkanginya, membawa mereka kedinding untuk penyatuan yang lebih panas, Satu kaki Sungmin telah turun kelantai, sedang sisanya mengait pinggul Kyuhyun yang terus bergerak cepat dengan erat.

"Ahh! Disanahh.."

"Namakuhh Sungmin, Sebuthh ohh~"

"Kyuhyun-aahhh! Cho Kyuhyunhh ohh!"

Beberapa hentakan, cengkraman erat Sungmin di lengannya memberitahu Kyuhyun, bahwa istrinya itu akan segera sampai, Kyuhyun yang ingin terbang bersama Sungmin, mempercepat pinggulnya untuk tusukan lebih kuat di _prostat_, menjemput kenikmatan mereka bersama-sama.

"AHH!"

"Hhh..hhh~"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Sungmin. "Kasur?" Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dan mengangguk.

Malam yang dingin dengan kehangatan sempurna, Kyuhyun mengambil selimut untuk membalut tubuh mereka, disertai pelukan hangat masing-masing yang mengajak kealam mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOLost YouOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sungmin?"<p>

Terbangun dipagi hari yang cerah dengan serpihan putih salju, terasa dingin saat pelukan Sungmin hilang dari ranjang mereka.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang kusut, memutar pandangannya hingga berhenti dimeja nakas samping ranjang. Ada sebuah kotak kado disana, dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan dibenak Kyuhyun, kerena seingatnya dia tak mempersiapkan kado apapun untuk Sungmin.

Terbuka dengan didalamnya ada secarik kertas berlabel rumah sakit Gangnam. Setelah sederetan paragraph yang menyatakan diagnose kehamilan, ada catatan kecil dengan tulisan tangan istrinya disudut bawah

'_Daddy Kyu^^ mulai sekarang belajarlah untuk menjadi ayah yang baik.'_

"S-sungmin hamil?"

Kyuhyun menepuk pipinya berulang, beritahu dia bahwa sekarang bukan mimpi. Oke.. biarkan dia menjadi orang bodoh untuk beberapa menit kedepan, sebelum tubuh tinggi itu berlari keluar kamar setelah memakai celana piyama-nya asal.

Memeluk Sungmin secepat kilat saat matanya menangkap tubuh sang istri yang tengah membersihkan dapur. "SUNGMIN-AH AKU MENCINTAIMUUUUU!"

Dan setelahnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlarut didalam ciuman dengan obrolan pagi yang hangat tentang calon bayi mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOFINOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>AN : Hello everyone^^ saya kembali dengan Lost you ending dalam jangka waktu yang sangat terlambat, padahal seharusnya ff ini Joyday project -.-' tapi dikarenakan laptop saya rusak total walaupun telah dibawa kereparasi computer hasilnya nihil, alhasil saya harus nungguin orang tua tercinta mau ngebelin yang baru.. ternyata baru dibeliin minggu kemaren.. maaf ya readers^^

Ah.. dikesempatan kali ini mungkin saya akan menyampaikan sedikit **pemikiran tentang OTP tercinta**, juga **keberadaan saya di FFn**.

Dari awal saya memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Kyumin shipper, didalam hati saya sendiri juga terlebih dahulu sadar bahwa hubungan yang 'seperti ini' memang tak bisa mengharapkan terlalu banyak, ada ratusan kerikil diluar sana yang akan dengan siap menyandung hubungan 'berbeda' yang masih tabu untuk sebagian besar orang.

Karir sebagai seorang member boyband terkenal, latar belakang keluarga terpandang, juga masa depan mereka masing-masing, akan begitu egois jika seandainya mereka memilih melangkah jauh kedepan. Bayangkan.. berapa banyak yang akan terluka karena hubungan mereka? Karir super junior akan ambruk, keluarga mereka akan tercoreng namanya, juga diri mereka sendiri akan dijadikan sampah masyarakat yang akan dipandang jijik.

Tapi walaupun begitu keinginan agar mereka bersatu tak pernah sekalipun redup, keinginan melihat mereka bersanding bersama, mengucap janji suci, berkeluarga dengan senyuman kebahagiaan, tak pernah lekang oleh apapun..

Jauh didalam hati, saya selalu berharap agar Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin tetap dipersatukan.. meski akan begitu sulit.

Sungmin yang menikahi seorang perempuan memang serasa memukul keras hati saya hingga retak nyaris hancur, meleburkan semangat juga jiwa shipper saya, bahkan terkadang pikiran untuk berhenti berimpian konyol tentang mereka juga datang beberapa kali.

Tapi bukankah apa yang kita lihat tak selalu sesuai kenyataan yang ada? Mungkin ada ratusan spekulasi positif kawan-kawan joyers semua tentang KyuMin saat ini, saya pun begitu, mencoba membuka mata hati saya hingga suatu saat nanti akan bertemu kebenaran.

Terlepas dari keadaan sekarang maupun nanti, ada satu keyakinan yang joyers semua harus pegang yaitu bahwa **KyuMin itu ada, dan kita pernah menjadi bagian dari cinta indah mereka**.

Untuk keberadaan saya di FFn, maka saya akan berbicara tentang menulis adalah hobi saya, mengapresiasikan hobi dengan OTP untuk memberi rasa senang kepada para readers yang membacanya.. untuk adalah tujuan saya disini.

Jadi saya akan tetap berkarya di FFn apabila masih ada yang menginginkan dan bersedia membaca fanfiction saya, karena saya juga sadar bahwa karena masalah ini, begitu banyak joyer yang berhenti dan berbalik arah, bahkan saya ragu masikah ada yang mau membaca ff KyuMin :')

Tapi jika memang sudah tidak ada lagi yang mau, maka sepertinya cukup sampai disini pertemuan kita di dunia perFF-an, karena sekali lagi saya bertahan karena readers dan OTP saya.

Sign,

Heproditeus ChoLee


End file.
